Rock Band Geeks Transcript
Here is the transcript of Rock Band Geeks. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Rock Band Geeks") The short begins at the night of Angus Scattergood's concert, Angus and his band were about to play the song Hollywood Girl. :Scattergood ::Hollywood girl ::Is lost again ::All of her hopes left her stranded ::Seasoned dreams ::Are just pretend ::She can't stand it :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::She doesn't believe ::In believing ::Miracles have died in her mind ::She knows the world ::Is deceiving ::Everything is wastin' her time :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::Get in line and hold your head high ::Pretty face will help you get by ::Step inside I'll make your tears dry ::So put on your smile Angus Scattergood: Ha :and the band ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights Angus Scattergood: Time for the big finish. Angus did his big finish with his guitar, the crowd was screaming wildly, Pinky and Mitch Gordon, who were watching backstage, were very impressed with Angus' performance, even the Data Squad Rangers were amazed. After the show, Robbie and all his friends walked out of the stadium and was talking about the concert. Robin Diaz: That was the greatest night we ever had. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it was, (laughs) best concert ever. Mordecai: So guys, what do you wanna do now. Robbie Diaz: Maybe we should head to my place and have a sleepover. Zoe Batheart: Good idea, Rob. Amy Rose: Look, there he is. Angus was at the meet and greet, giving autographs for all of his fans. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Angus, what's up. Angus Scattergood: Oh, hello there, mates. Sunset Shimmer: That was a cool performance you did. everyone really loved it. Angus Scattergood: Why thank you, i'm glad that you liked the show. Rigby: Aw, no problem. Amy Rose: Angus, i love your song Hollywood Girl, can i get your autograph. Angus Scattergood; Of course, love. Angus took Amy's autograph book and signed it. Angus Scattergood: Here you go, mate. Amy Rose: Wow! thank you. Zoe Batheart: Angus, can we have your autograph too. Angus Scattergood; Sure, there's plenty of room for everyone. Robbie Diaz: Sweet Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Angus Scattergood is leaving the building. :Bouncers ::Out of the way! Move it, move it, move it! Don't touch the star. ::Try it, you won't get very far We'll bounce you once, ::bounce you twice If you get out of line, we're not very nice ::We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place ::Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, ::if we don't like your face ::Get away from the star. Eddy: Hurry, quick! Move it move it move it! He and his cohorts exit the ally. Rolf: Out of Rolf's way! He runs over Eddy, The citizens trample him on their way with some Angus Scattergood merchandise. Nazz: I'm set for life! Jonny: You ain't just bustin' pixies, sister! Ed starts picking up Eddy. Ed: Angus Scattergood ahead. The Eds run into the stadium, Jimmy runs by with a Angus Scattergood T-shirt. Jimmy: Out of my way! I'm salivating! When the Eds went inside, The stadium was empty, the Eds came here too late. Edd: Gadzooks! Do you see Angus Scattergood? I certainly don't. Eddy: THE BAND IS GONE, say it ain't so, Double-D. Edd: I'm afraid we're too late, Eddy. Eddy begins tearing the walls apart in desperation, Ed was on top of the stage, looking for Angus. Ed: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Eddy started throttling Ed. Eddy: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ADMIT IT! If you do, I promise not to leave bruises. Stephanie: Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Justin: Yeah, what took you son long? ---- At the Jones Family house, Callie, her mother Felicia and her father Cedric, were having breakfast, Callie's cousin Danny is visiting for the weekend. Felicia Jones: Do you like waffles, Danny. Danny Jones: I sure do, thank you, Aunt Felicia. Felicia Jones: You're welcome, Honey, want me to make you some coffee. Cedric Jones: That would be nice, dear. Danny Jones: Hey, cousin, after breakfast, can i go shopping with you at the store. Callie Jones: Sure you can, Danny. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Cedric Jones: Callie, could you get the door. Callie Jones: Okay, Dad. Callie walked to the door and opened it, she looked around to see if anyone was here, but then, she saw a note and a poster on the welcome mat, then she took the note and went back inside. Callie Jones: Hey, Mom, i just got a note. Felicia Jones: What does it say, sweetheart. Callie Jones: Hmmm, it says, Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life? Dr. Neo Cortex: Then become part of the greatest rock n roll band to ever hit Radiant Town. Rarity: And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know. Mr. Krabs: Not to mention free refreshments. Robbie Diaz: Practice begins tonight, 8:30 sharp. Meanwhile, Angus looks at his watch while driving the tour bus. Bodi: Hey, Mr. Scattergood, are we there yet? Angus Scattergood: No, not yet. (groans) Stupid music rental clerk made us late, let me tell you, mate, that trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, (laughs) get it. Bodi: That is pretty funny. Angus Scattergood: I know right, more band humor. Outside of the music school, Robbie and the gang made it right on time. Robbie Diaz: Well, guys, here we are. Amy Rose: Do you think that we're gonna perform for the talent contest. Starlight Glimmer: I guess there's only one way to find out. Starlight went inside first, then she saw a lot a people. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, you guys, you have got to see this! The others all went inside of the room, where everyone is there. Deandra Jakens: Hey, Robbie, over here. Robbie looked around and saw Deandra, Rodney and Charlie at their seats. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Dee, long time no see. Deandra Jakens: Same here. Rodney Rogers: It's been a while since the academy. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, are you guys here for the performance too. Charlie Johnson: We sure are. Then Angus and Bodi went inside to speak with all of the performers, Bodi sat down, while Angus came up to the stage to speak. Everyone: Blah, blah, blah, blah... Angus Scattergood: Everyone, please, settle down! Lenny: Hey, look, it's Angus Scattergood. Everyone sat down to their seats and Angus began his speech. Angus Scattergood: Ok, now. How many of you have played in a talent contest before? Plankton: Do instruments of torture count? Angus Scattergood: No. Patrick Star: Is mayonnaise an instrument? Angus Scattergood: No, Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument. Patrick raises his hand again. Angus Scattergood: And before you ask, relish not an instrument, either. that's alright, No one has any experience. fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you. Angus laughs. Bodi and everyone else stays silent. Mr. Krabs: So when do we get the free food? Angus Scattergood: Alright, i'm gonna show you a little demonstration by playing your instruments, try to repeat after me. Angus grabbed a guitar and plays a tune. Angus Scattergood: Applejack, you go first. Applejack got out her bass, then she plays a a tune too. Angus Scattergood: Very good, now Scott and Smitty, you go next. Smitty plays his guitar and Scott plays the keyboard. Angus Scattergood: Great, now, Rarity and Amy. Amy plays the tambourine while Rarity plays her keytar. Angus Scattergood: And the drums. Pinkie plays her drums like crazy. (drum cymbals crash) Pinkie Pie: How's that? Angus Scattergood: Hmmm, not bad. Next scene. Angus Scattergood: Let's try to take things up a notch, now i want each band members to stand in straight rows of five. Spongebob Squarepants: Is this the part where we start kicking? Angus Scattergood: No, Spongebob, that's a chorus line. Patrick Star: Kicking? I wanna do some kicking! Patrick kicks Stella in the leg. Stella Bucksworth: Ow! Why, you...! Why I oughta...! She jumps on Patrick and starts fighting him until they roll outside and the doors slam shut. Stella Bucksworth: (raging scream) Patrick Star: (long painful scream) Everyone pauses and stare at the door, then Patrick sticks his head back in. Patrick Star: Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on. Patrick walks in and it is revealed that Stella has stuck his body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as he walks towards his seat as he sits down, he makes a sound on his trombone. Makes a loud trombone noise as he opens his mouth. Stares at himself. Narrator: Day two. ???, . Narrator: Day three. Angus Scattergood: How's that harmonica solo coming Plankton? Plankton: It's tremendous, you wanna see? Plankton plays the harmonica by running to and from the holes quickly, but soon runs out of breath, on his way to the last hole he blows an unsuccessful last raspberry into the harmonica and faints. Narrator: Day four. ---- Angus Scattergood: Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began. Patrick chews on a trumpet. Angus Scattergood: but I have a theory. People talk loud when they want to act smart, am i right? Plankton: (loudly) Correct! Angus Scattergood: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good too. is everyone ready? Everyone got out their instruments and waited for Angus' signal. Angus Scattergood: On the count of three, one, two, three. the screen cuts to the outside of the music school and a blast of noise ensues, breaking the windows. then cuts back inside the music school, where Angus was on the ground and Bodi is feeling a little woozy. Angus Scattergood: OK, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. Lance: Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws! Mr. Krabs: What did you say, punk?! Lance: (shouts loudly) Big... meaty... claws! Mr. Krabs: Well, these claws ain't for just attractin' mates! Lance: Bring it on, old man! Bring it on! Spongebob Squarepants: (tries intervening) No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off. Natalie: Oh, so now the talking cheese is gonna preach to us. Angus Scattergood: No, wait. I know that tensions are high, but.... Bodi got off the floor and went to the angry crowd. Bodi: Excuse me, can i have everyone's attention please. Everyone looks at Bodi. Bodi: Um, listen, i understand how you guys are really mad. but i know we can solve this problem. we have played so hard, because everybody believes in us, when i first came to the city, i wanted to be a musician, just like Mr. Scattergood. i wanted him to be my music teacher and after that, we wrote a song together, so if we all stick together, we'll show the whole world what it takes to play in band. what do you say, will we stand united and perform at the concert tomorrow. Everyone was thrilled with Bodi's speech. Edd: That was so wonderful, Bodi. Stella: Yeah, i have to admit, that has got to be the most STUPIDIST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!? Skylar: No, THIS is the stupidest you've ever heard. Skylar puts his hands on head and makes funny faces. Griff Tannen: (laughs) very funny, Skylar, but it's not as funny as this. Griff punched Skylar in the face and everyone starts to laugh. Skylar: Ow, that hurt. Griff Tannen: That's the idea, punk. Skylar: Hey, Griff, look over there, is that a new skateboard i see. Griff Tannen: Where? Skylar punched Griff back and he fell to the floor, everyone gets into a fight. Tracey and Phill are yelling at each other. Armstrong slams a drum at Phill. Bodi: There's a deposit on that equipment, guys! Everyone uses their instruments as weapons. Mr. Krabs and Lance charge at each other with large woodwinds, but try to screech to a halt, and Pinkie Pie slams them both with her cymbals. Bodi: Settle down, please! Stella and Jerry are fighting too. Stella breaks the xylophone keys from Jerry and Jerry runs away. Patrick kicks Stella, who growls at him before producing a trumpet with an evil grin. Patrick realizes what's coming and runs away screaming as Stella chases him with the trumpet. Rainbow Dash used her super speed to make Ed and Eddy really dizzy. Ed: (laughs) Do it again. Amy whacks Joe on the head with her hammer, Rigby punches Harry on the nose. Bodi: Everyone, please stop. Callie and the others who were hiding, watches the brawl, Callie couldn't stand for it any longer. Callie Jones: Ugh, that's it, i can't take it anymore. i'm gonna put a stop to this right now. Callie got off her hiding spot and went to break up the fight. Callie Jones: Everyone, SHUT UP!? Everyone stops fighting and looks at Callie. Butch: Hey, who blew the whistle? Callie Jones: What is wrong with you people! Yoshi: Yeah, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Gmerl: Why do you have two noses. Yoshi: One's for showing, one's for blowing. Donkey Kong: Knock it off. Yoshi: Sorry. Callie Jones: Now, i know that you're all upset, but how about we clean up the mess we made and talk it over. Everyone started to think, then the clock reached to eight, knowing that it's already 8:00 Wayne: Hey, class is over. Everyone agreed and decided to go home. Callie Jones: Or we can do that tomorrow, if that's okay. Stella: Hmph, we'll see. the others walk to the door until they heard a loud voice. Angus Scattergood: BODI! Everyone stopped and turned around, seeing Angus very upset. he walked straight to Bodi with an angry look on his face. Angus Scattergood: I hope you're proud of yourself, mate, you took my one chance in happiness... and crushed it! crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces. Bodi: Please don't get mad, Angus, i was just trying to help. Angus Scattergood: Oh, really, well you did a great job, for being a total disaster. Stella: Tell me about it. Bodi: I'm sorry, Mr. Scattergood, i can fix this, really. Angus Scattergood: You had your chance, I really had expected better of you, Bodi, i told you that this was hard, but you were too careless and your enthusiasm gets on everyone's nerves, you messed it all up, just like you messed up my life when we first met. Bodi: But, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: Don't say anything, just stop it, everything is destroyed all because of you, you have messed up the rehearsal and now you messed up the performance, not just for me but for everyone else, maybe it would be better if you didn't help me with the show, in fact, just don't help me at all, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING, YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT!? Everyone: (gasp) Angus looked at Bodi without saying another word to him, then Angus stormed out of the music school and went inside his tour bus Bodi: Angus, wait, i didn't mean... But Angus started his tour bus and drove off. Bodi turned around and saw everyone with sad faces. Skylar: Well, guys, it looks like this rehearsal is over. Robbie and all his friends left the music school, Callie who felt sorry for Bodi, gave him a little comfort. Callie Jones: Don't worry, it's not your fault, just give him some time to cool off, see you later, Bodi. Callie grabbed her scooter and drove home, leaving Bodi all alone. :Armstrong ::I see trees of green, red roses too ::I see them bloom for me and you ::And I think to myself what a wonderful world ::I see skies of blue and clouds of white ::The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night ::And I think to myself what a wonderful world ::The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky ::Are also on the faces of people going by ::I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do ::They're really saying I love you ::I hear babies crying, I watch them grow ::They'll learn much more than I'll never know ::And I think to myself what a wonderful world ::Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world At the club house, Robbie and his friends felt guilty about yesterday. Serena: This is terrible, the rehearsal was a complete and total disaster. Jake: Yeah and it's all our fault. Pinkie Pie: (cries) How could we let this happen. Justin: Aww, it'll be okay, Pinkie Pie, here, blow. Pinkie Pie blew on the hankie and threw in the garbage. Maggie: Oh boy, it looks like we got Angus in hot water this time. Skylar: Yeah, but let's face it, guys, we blew it. Spongebob Squarepants: What kind of monsters are we? Angus Scattergood came to us in his hour of need and we failed him, Bodi and Angus have always been there for us when it was convenient for them, Sunset, when the friendship games began and you were competing with Crystal Prep, who gave you the encouragement. Sunset Shimmer: My friends, of course Spongebob Squarepants: Elliot, when your little brother Joey was trapped in a fire, who rescued him? Elliot: A fireman. SpongeBob: And Larry, when your heart gave out from all those tanning pills, who revived you? Larry: Some guy in an ambulance. Sponebob Squarepants: Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Bodi was a fireman, or a friend, or some guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a Rock n Roll band. Lance: Yeah, for the Mastiff! All: Hooray! Sponebob Squarepants: Now let's make Angus Scattergood proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo. ???, ???. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts